A Different Future
by RedFeather2044
Summary: !ABANDONED FIC! Luffy, Law, and Marco were the only ones left. They made it to Raftel where they were given a second chance to do it all again. Luffy jumps at the chance to save their Nakama and bring about a different future. TimeTravel/Gen/Bromance/Nakamaship.
1. Chapter 1: One More Adventure

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **1,471.

**Edit: **6/27/19 - 2,130 - Lengthened and Edited.

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN: **Random updates. Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"We… made it," Luffy pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes from view.

"The last island… Raftel." Law stated from his place on Luffy's left side where he was currently leaning against him.

"I never expected to make it here at all," Marco admits from the younger raven's right.

This should've been an accomplishment that Luffy would take to the grave. Something he and his nakama would remember forever as the day their friend and Captain completed his dream. And yet, it was anything but that.

Their voices were flat with no pleasure in their tones as they stared at the clearing in front of them. The island had appeared to be mostly flat with little to no elevation. There were many different tall trees on both the left and right side, while the middle was strangely barren. It looked like a large meadow with short grass and flowers everywhere.

Luffy walked further into the strange break and spotted a wooden cottage off to the side. Before he turned his head to address Marco and Law he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and whipped his head back around.

He squinted hard and was able to vaguely see the figure of a middle-aged man with basic black clothes, a long red coat and hat, and a long black mustache. The man waved his hand as if he was beckoning Luffy over, so he goes while ignoring the others that rush after him. Once he got to the porch of the cottage he was able to see the man a lot more clearly and he was grinning at him.

"Luffy-ya why'd you run like that?" Law sighed, eyeing the boy strangely, while Marco did the same. A hint of concern could be seen in their eyes.

"Wait, you guys don't see him?" he pointed to the figure behind him that was standing on the porch.

"See who Luffy? There's no one else here but us..."

_"They won't be able to see me, child. Only my successor can of course!" _he laughed heartily.

**_"Roger?!"_ **Both Law and Marco jump at Luffy's shout. The men realized he was speaking to the late Pirate King and were frankly not that shocked and just decided to go with it. This was _Luffy _after all.

"_ Are you happy to have made it here? To have completed your dream, kid?" _Roger questioned innocently, although it appeared to be much more than that.

Luffy looked up and locked eyes with the late-Pirate King and stared him down for a few seconds. He saw that the man meant nothing bad by asking the question and his curiosity was genuine.

"...No, it cost me too much," he said sadly and pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes from everyone's view.

Marco and Law both frowned. They could easily guess what Luffy was talking about and they opted to place a comforting hand on each shoulder and squeezed a bit. They didn't release their grips until the youngest met their eyes and flashed them a grateful smile. It was dim compared to his usual blinding ones but it was better than nothing.

Luffy turned his attention back to the ghost a second too late, just missing Roger's smile before he schooled it into a neutral expression.

_ If you could go back - to forsake fame, fortune, power - and do it all again, would you?"_

Luffy looked up at the older man and made the you-just-asked-the-most-dumbest-question-ever face, "Of course I would. I'd gladly give it all up for the chance to save my Nakama." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which to him it was.

_"Now that's the answer I'd expect from my successor! Go in there and collect your prize, child." _And just like that, Roger grinned big before vanishing.

Luffy climbed up the creaky steps and opened the front door to see a fruit lying on a wooden pedestal in the middle of the room. He gestured for the other two to follow him inside. They all walk over and Law sees a pamphlet with the words: _Time-Time Fruit _on the front. He picked it up and started reading it.

"What exactly did Roger say?" Marco asked, crossing his arms and turning to look at Luffy with a curious glint in his eyes.

"He asked me 'if you could do it all again, would you? And I said yeah. Then he told me my prize was waiting for me here. OOoo is my prize this fruit?" He made a grab for the white fruit but Law smacked his hands away in record time.

"Wait, Luffy-ya, " Law glared at him and then turned so he was facing the both of them, "This is a devil fruit. Or at least a variation of it. It has the power to send people through time, you can only use that once though." He moved so he was in the middle of Marco and Luffy with them looking over his shoulders to read the one-page pamphlet.

_The Toki-Toki no Mi_

_Can be eaten by multiple people _ _Can send someone forwards or backward through time: One-way trip_ _Abilities:_ _Telepathy with the other users_ _Two souls - Two bodies_ _Pr********_ _Requirement: Must have already eaten a Devil Fruit_

"...Talk about convenient and overpowered, and the last ability is smudged." Law scoffed and put the pamphlet back on the pedestal next to the fruit. But if this fruit really has this power then…

"At least we've all eaten a Devil Fruit," Marco smirked at Law and they saw a glimmer of hope reflected back at each other through their eyes.

The two turned to Luffy and found him looking at the fruit with a thoughtful expression on his face. He turned to them and… smiled. It felt like it had been forever since they had seen that expression on their brothers' face. It made them feel warm, protected, and safe. They couldn't help but smile back.

The remainder of the Whitebeards, Hearts, and Strawhat pirates all got pretty close during the Great War. Most of the Government was already toppled at that point because of the major power struggle of said war.

After the defeat of Kaido in Wano, which strangely enough Big Mom assisted in, everyone who was left banded together against the Blackbeards and remainder of the Kaido Pirates. It consisted of Luffy, Law, Marco, Sabo, Katakuri, Shanks, Kidd, Bonney, Doflamingo, and The Minks for the Pirates.

(Sabo left the Revolutionary Army after they refused to outright join the War since they only helped from the shadows from time to time. Luffy understood why his dad didn't assist more but _still _.)

Hawkeye, Crocodile, and Hancock for the (ex)Warlords. And lastly Coby, Garp, Fujitora, Aokiji, and Smoker for the Marines. Plus, their respective crews, fleets, and allies that were willing to join the battle.

It may seem like that was a massive amount of power but most crews were already at less than half strength because Teach struck_ right _after Kaido was brought down which took a lot of resources.

The Great War lasted two years and one by one their crews fell to Blackbeard and his allies until only a few were left and went into hiding. They did manage to eventually kill him but Luffy, Law, and Marco were the only ones left. The Revolutionary Army took over and eventually were able to stabilize the world.

(But no one would _ever _forget who stood up and fought back. They would always remember how it was The Straw Hat's and their allies they had to thank for their freedom. Not the Revolutionaries. Sure, most accepted that they were the new world power but if push came to shove they'd back the pirates.)

The only reason that they were even at Raftel was because Luffy had promised his crew that he would complete his dream, with or without them, that he'd find One Piece and become The Pirate King.

Law wasn't about to let someone who he saw as his younger brother journey here alone when anything could happen. He was not losing another family member to this cruel bitch of a world.

Marco's thoughts were mainly the same in how the kid was family and he also had his promise with Ace to keep. He may not have been able to protect Ace but he sure as hell would make it his mission to protect what was left of him. Luffy had even grown on him by that point and would have done it with or without his promise to the kid's brother.

So they were both in agreement to protect their little brother no matter what, and if they can save the rest of their families then they would do so.

Luffy's golden brown eyes locked onto Law's steel grey and Marco's azure blue, they could all see the same determination reflected back at them in each other's eyes. They were going to do this.

"Shishishi, are you guys ready for one more adventure?" He grinned and pulled the fruit into his hand to take a bite. But once it touched his tongue he recoiled at the taste and almost spat it out. By sheer force of will, he managed to keep it in.

"Ugh, forgot how gross it tasted…" He passed the fruit to Law and grabbed for the spare meat in his pocket to try and get rid of the disgusting taste.

Law pointedly ignored the boy. "I think it'll be more than one adventure, right Marco-ya?" Law smirked, bit into the white swirly fruit, recoiled, and then through it to Marco.

"I'm way too old for this." The Phoenix sighed but accepted the fruit all the same, although he tried to cover the disgust from the taste he didn't quite manage to hide it. The constipated look on his face made his brothers chuckle though so he supposed it was worth it. But just barely.

After they had each taken a bite of the fruit they thought about when they would go back to.

"I'm just going to go back to the day Shanks gives me my hat and I'll prevent him from losing his arm at least." Luffy pipes up and laughs. "So 16 years ago."

He didn't even really want to go that far back - he would much rather go back to seventeen - but he had Sabo to save, Shanks arm, and maybe his Nakama so they wouldn't have such hard lives. They all deserved more and Luffy was more than willing to give them that.

"Are you sure you want to go back that far Luffy? Why not just go back to the beginning of your journey?" Marco questioned him.

Luffy put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Because Maaarco! I can save my Nakama early and prevent Sabo's 'death'." The Phoenix smiled softly in understanding and ruffled Luffy's hair even though the boy tried in vain to bat his hand away.

"I'm going to go back right before Cora-san dies, which was 17 years ago," Law says while chuckling at the scene before him and Marco finally released Luffy.

He wished that he could go back farther and save his family but White Lead Disease was incurable unless you actually had consumed the Ope-Ope Fruit. So, it would hurt too much to get his family back just to lose them all over again.

"...I'll just go back 17 years as well then. God knows I can't leave either of you D's alone for long without my supervision." He sighed fondly while they just laugh at him. The Bastards. They should be grateful to him and be sorry about the grey hairs they would've given him if his fruit didn't prevent it.

"And if either of you need my help with _anything,_ remember to just contact me, you got that brats?" Marco gave them both pointed looks that promised pain if they didn't. They glanced at each other and then turned back to him and nodded their heads quickly.

Luffy held his hand out and shouted, "To saving our family!" He looked at them expectantly and shook his hand a bit to emphasize the importance of doing this.

Law just rolled his eyes and then placed his hand on top of Luffy's and Marco's was on top of his. Then they suddenly start to fade, flashing each other smiles and smirks and calls of good luck his brothers fade completely. But right before Luffy fully fades he heard Roger's voice whisper in his ear.

_"Make sure to shake the world, child! Save your family, fulfill your dreams, and find freedom in this world! I expect to see you again young Pirate King!"_


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Beginning!

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **2,807

**Edit:** 6/27/19 - 3,182 - Lengthened and Edited.

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN:** Random updates. Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_-17 years ago, Somewhere on The Grand Line-_

_Marco: 24 & 41 - Law: 12 & 29 _

Marco jumped so hard that his chair tipped over and he ended up sprawled on the floor. He righted himself quickly, his eyes darting around the room. He calmed down after a few moments when he recognized that he was in his old room on The Moby. The blond almost sighed in relief before he realized once again that he was _on The Moby._ The ship that was destroyed at Marineford years ago.

It worked. He was back. _He actually went back in time._

With that one thought running rampant through his mind, Marco almost raced out of his room and headed for the deck.

Almost.

He was Marco The Phoenix, First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He did not run. So he opened his door and quickly walked towards the deck. He was _not_ running, just quickly walking, with long strides- fuck it. He booked it to the deck.

He passed a few crewmates along the way that were startled to see him actually running and they stood aside and watched him with their jaws almost touching the floor. He just ignored them and didn't think about how his reputation might take a hit. And wow did he feel a lot younger.

Once Whitebeard's chair came into view he slowed down and took a deep breath, leaning on the wall at the turn to the deck. He could already tell that Whitebeard had noticed him without even turning to look at in his direction. Marco took a second to collect himself and he reached out with his Observation Haki to see which - if any - of the other Commanders were currently near or on the deck.

He sensed Vista and...Thatch near the deck but not in his direct path. Thankfully. He doesn't know if he'll be able to restrain himself from hugging his dead-now-alive-siblings to death. Which would defeat the whole purpose of coming back in the first place, right?

Yes, best to avoid them for now. With that decision made, he turned the corner and walked straight up to his father's chair and stared. He was going to say something but at the sight of Whitebeard's massive form and him being _alive_ was just a little too much for his mind to process right now.

Whitebeard looked down and they make eye contact but Marco was to busy drinking in the sight of his dead-now-alive-pops to notice. The old man didn't even have any of the medical equipment he had in the future attached to him yet. Well, Marco did come back seventeen years so his captain is only... fifty-five right now. The staring continued for another few seconds before Whitebeard finally broke the silence.

"Did you need me for something my son?" Pops smiled kindly at him and he finally snapped out of his dazed state and was able to think for a second.

Should he tell him?

But if Marco did inform him of the situation, it could affect the decisions Pops makes and ultimately change something that wasn't supposed to be changed. He did come back pretty far after all… But Luffy would probably also want him to know because of Teach. But then again taking Teach now, this early, could change everything. And have unforeseen consequences. No, he can't risk it. He would tell Whitebeard eventually but he would have to wait until Luffy and Law were back with him.

Better to be safe than sorry.

"...No. I don't think so Pops." It looked like Whitebeard might've asked again but he was already gone and heading back to his room.

Marco had plans to make and brothers' to wait for. He was going to save them all this time, or die trying. His future would not happen, that he was sure of.

* * *

_-17 years ago, Near a certain island somewhere in the world-_

Law jolted upright from his bed breathing heavily and he immediately glanced around to gauge his surroundings. He realized that he was on the small ship him and Cora-san used when they left Doflamingo. But then if he was on this ship- he didn't even finish that thought before he was already dragging his small body upright and going in search of the current newspaper he knew he had once kept in here. Law could never trust Corazon with it or he would have caught it on fire along with himself.

He wobbled over to his desk and sighed heavily once he read the date on the newest paper. The day right before he lost his precious person. Oh crap. Law doesn't even know what he was going to do. At this point in time, he was still suffering from Amber Lead poisoning, and he didn't even have his sword Kikoku. Not that he'd be able to use it in this tiny body regardless.

Well, for now, he might as well go check up on his dead-now-alive-adoptive-father. Isn't that strange to think. Law's life only started getting this weird when Luffy appeared in it, and he was thankful for that every day, not that he'd ever confessed that out loud to the boy - or anyone - though. He has appearances to keep up, he is The Surgeon of Death after all. Or at least he will be soon enough.

He reached Corazon's room quicker then he thought he would. Although that could be because the ship was fairly small and he was thinking too hard to notice. Law opened the door slowly and quietly walked in and when he caught sight of the older man he stopped in his tracks and stared.

Corazon was lying on his bed and sleeping soundly with a slight smile on his face. He was alive. God, only Luffy-ya would be capable of something like this. After checking to make sure Corazon was okay and in fact not dead, Law exited the room and started pacing in the hallway.

Tomorrow was the day he would acquire his Devil Fruit powers from the Ope-Ope no Mi but it was at the cost of Cora-san's life. But then again he had to go to that island and get the fruit or they would both die. Either from Doflamingo or from his disease. But he can't do this alone, and for the first time in awhile Law wished Marco and Luffy were with him…

_Marco_. Law could smack himself for being so forgetful. He came back to this time too and well… he did say just to call for him if they needed him and he was definitely needed. But now how to contact his older brother. He remembered one of Toki-Toki no Mi's abilities was telepathy so maybe if he just called out to him in his mind Marco would be able to hear him.

'Marco-ya?' He waited for a few beats for something to happen and was about to give up but then he heard a voice in his head.

_'...Law?'_ Marco responded groggily.

'Marco-ya! I need your help!" He said with as much urgency as he could muster in his voice.

_'What do you need?'_ The blond said just as quickly, sounding more awake than before.

'Tomorrow was when I got my Devil Fruit and when my dad died.' There was a noticeable pause in Law's quiet mind until Marco spoke up again.

_'You didn't notice yet, did you?'_ The voice in his head sighed in exasperation.

'Notice what?'

_'That you already have your Devil Fruit powers, Law.'_

'Uh, I think if I had my powers I'd notice you old chicken.' Law grounded out rudely, 'See.'

**"Room." **Law was about to put his hand back down until a large blue film enveloped the ship and more. Oh, he did have his powers already. Whaddya know.

_'It worked didn't it?'_ Law could just feel Marco's bored eyes trained on him.

'...Yes. I'm sorry for calling you old. Oh and a chicken. Do you know how we kept our powers?' Law questioned while he sat down outside of Corazon's room. Now that he didn't have to go to that island and risk Corazon's life he was a lot calmer.

_'Well, I'm assuming that when our old souls jumped into our younger bodies we kept everything from the future. Including our Devil Fruit abilities and our haki.'_ Marco explained tiredly.

'Then what happened to the fruit from this time?' He'd really rather not have Doflamingo have someone else eat his fruit, do the surgery, and then gain the eternal youth he wanted from it in the first place.

_'It most likely just faded from existence. You know as well as I do that there can't be two people with the same fruit. At least that's what everyone says.'_

'Well, I guess I'm good then. Thanks, Marco-ya.' Even if he didn't need his brother's help this time he knew the blond would've raced to him if he had to.

_'You're welcome, Law.'_ Said man was about to cut the connection until he heard, _' Oh right, we also can use our future bodies as well.'_ And then he felt the connection cut from Marco's end.

Law didn't even attempt to try talking to the older man again, he knew that he was already gone. It's just like that old man to drop something big on Law and then leave. Or maybe it was because of the insult...

Well, at least he did help him since he didn't even have to chance Cora-san's life on that island. The only problem now was telling the older blond that he already ate the Ope-Ope fruit. Oh and that he was, ya know, from the future and all.

Well, at least it won't affect anything major since Cora-san died last time and him being with Law won't change too much. As long as Doflamingo thought he was dead… he'll think about how to accomplish that later and what to do about that pink flamingo. Maybe Sengoku will help with faking the blond's death, he is practically Cora-san's father and Law's grandfather. Weird.

His family was a little too much like Luffy's. Well minus the crazy uncle and all.

* * *

Law stirred from hearing his door slam into the wall from the force that was used to open it.

Ah, here we go, time to drop a huge bomb and on his father and see his dumbstruck face. He suppressed a smirk at the thought of it and sat up while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh, it's good that you're awake Law. We are going to reach the island tonight, and we'll get the fruit that'll cure your disease!' Corazon chattered happily and only tripped once on the way to sit on Law's bed.

Law didn't even try to suppress his smirk. "That won't be necessary, Cora-san."

He ignored Corazon's confused expression and got up to walk into the middle of the room.

"It would be completely unnecessary seeing as how I've already eaten the Ope-Ope no Mi." Law's hand formed the familiar shape and his smirk morphed into a full-on smile aimed at the blond. **"Room."**

The familiar blue film enveloped the room and he could see Corazon's expression go from confused, shocked, happy, and then back to confused.

"B-But how?" Law seemed to ponder how to answer the question for a second before he smirked once again.

"It's quite simple really. The reason why is because… I'm from the future." He grinned a smile so wide that it would probably make Luffy proud. He noticed that Corazon was back to being shocked and that his eyes were practically blown so wide that they looked like they could fall out at any moment.

Law knew his face was going to be hilarious and he doubled over in laughter. Or at least in his mind he did. He did have that reputation to keep.

Corazon was waiting for Law to say more but he could tell the kid was waiting for him to collect himself. It's just that… he couldn't wrap his head around all of this. Time travel was impossible after all. But Law already had his fruit and that was also impossible. And did he call him Cora-san?

"But time travel is… impossible." He stated aloud and put his arms on his knees and threaded his hands together.

"Not if you've eaten the Toki-Toki no Mi it isn't-" Really this kid. Two Devil Fruits? How many times was he going to shock him, next thing you know he's going to be telling him that he knows The Pirate King.

"Really glad I decided to travel to Raftel with Luffy-ya, or else this wouldn't have happened."

Oh god, he didn't think he wanted to know. "R-Raftel? Who's Luffy?"

"Ah, he's The Pirate King of course. Or well... he will be." Law appeared to be holding back laughter.

Oh shit. Corazon knew he was going to regret asking. He sighed while bringing his fingers to hold the bridge of his nose. He breathed in and then breathed out. He looked back up at Law.

"...Anything else?" Corazon believed the kid at this point. There was no way Law would joke about something like this and he seemed older and more sure of himself. And he knew that he'd never spoken about Raftel and other Devil Fruits around the boy. He just really hoped that there was nothing else.

"Hmm. Well, I'm currently 29 years old..." his body smoked and grew older and taller. Standing there now appeared to be an older Law with tattoos covering his body and no white spots. His hat and clothes also looked different. Okay, Corazon could handle this. He could.

"Ah, well if that's-"

"And you die today." Oh, mother_fucker_.

"_Now, _Cora-san, let's **_talk_** about everything that happened and what we are going to do to change it." Law patted the space next to him and gestured for him to sit down on the floor across from him. He got up off the bed and sat criss-crossed, facing Law who was in his twenty-nine-year-old body(Dressrosa Outfit).

Corazon's was not even going to ask about his death, he definitely didn't want to know. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay, if you're sure you really want to know, then, of course, I'll tell _you_ Cora-san." The blond just gaped at Law before his brain kicked in.

Wait, this was optional?! And was his boy smiling sadistically at him?! Corazon just wanted it to be over. God help him.

* * *

_-16 years ago, Dawn Island, East Blue-_

_~Law: 13 & 30 - Marco: 25 & 42 - Luffy: 7 & 23_

Luffy jolted in the man's grip- Wait. A man's grip? Luffy looked up and remembered exactly what this was. It was right before that bandit put him in that tiny rowboat. He smirked. Ah, the memories. Well, it was going to go much different this time. He winded his right arm back for his signature move.

**"Gomu-Gomu no… Pistol!"** His fist connected with the man's face and Luffy punched him right into the ground, which cracked. Heavily.

"Shishishi. Oops, guess I should've held back a little more but man I didn't even reinforce it with haki." He sighed.

Man the East Blue really was weak, which was kind of funny to think since most of the big fish actually came from this sea. Him and Roger (The only ones to claim the title of Pirate King), Garp, Dragon, Ace, Sabo, Coby - even though he's a Marine - and Zoro.

Well, whatever no time to dwell on pointless things. He was about to push his hat further onto his head when he realized that he didn't actually have it yet.

Oh right. Shanks hadn't given it to him yet. He felt very naked without it.

Well, Luffy had letters to write and plans to think about right now anyway. He just knew that all of it was going to hurt his head very much.

"Shanks! Wait!" Luffy yelled while racing toward the docks. He made it right before Shanks boarded The Red Force.

"Luffy, kid, I already told you ya can't come with us." Shanks smiled softly and crossed his arms across his chest. Two arms. Luffy tried to look dejected about that but didn't quite manage it. He was way too happy.

"No, not that! Here!" Luffy handed a letter to the redhead, "Don't read it until you're far away from this island, Shanks!" he laughed and ran back to Makino.

Shanks stared after the boy and clutched the letter in his hand. He smiled and waved from the deck until the island eventually disappeared from view.

* * *

_Shanks,_

_Don't read this with anybody except Benn, Lucky, and Yasopp. Now I'm actually 23 years old and I'm _**_The Pirate King_**_! _

_I met Roger and he gave me the Toki-Toki no Mi which sent me and my brothers back into the past. In the future, a really big war happened and we eventually won but at the cost of basically everything. _

_Watch out for Blackbeard AKA _**_Teach_**_ and Kaido, but don't worry about Big Mom and Pops, Big Mom is an eventual ally and Pops will be too. I also need you to find the Mera-Mera no Mi for me, please. And if you find the Yami-Yami no Mi hide it and tell _**_no one_**_! _

_Also, if you can I want you to locate Nico Robin, she's one of my Nakama! These are orders from your Pirate King, Shanks! Shishishi. I'm glad you have two arms now too! If you need to know anything just ring Marco, oh and if you find the fruits. I already wrote down your Den Den number too, so I'll contact you soon._

_\- Monkey D. Luffy, The Pirate King_.

_P.S. Yasopp your wife is sick, oh and Usopp is apart of my crew._

_P.P.S. Thanks, Shanks!_

Shanks turned the paper over to look for more words.

Blank.

He flipped it back the other way. Nope, still nothing extra. He looked up and stared at Lucky, Benn, and Yasopp.

"...That kid. I don't want to believe this but there is no way he could know all of this otherwise. He knew about The Yonko and he wrote Whitebeard as _'Pops'_." Benn said. "Plus, he knew about Blackbeard as well."

"He said that Banchina's sick!" Yasopp said worriedly from Benn's left. Lucky put his hand on his friend's shoulder, grounding him.

"Hmph. Ordering me around, that brat." Shanks muttered while still staring down at the letter in his hand until he suddenly looked up. "Yasopp, grab a doctor and go home to your wife. Luffy wouldn't have told us if it wasn't serious." The black haired sniper left the room so fast.

"Now, we have a girl and two Devil Fruits to find." Shanks declared while Lucky and Benn nodded their hands in agreement.

Shanks would do almost anything for the brat he'd come to look at as something of a son to him.

(Even if he wasn't worthy of such a title - He wasn't like Newgate - he would try and live up to it. For Luffy.)


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **2,493.

**Edit:** 6/28/19 - 2,820 - Edited and a bit Lengthened.

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN: **Random Updates. Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Marco: 25 & 42|Law: 13 & 30|Luffy: 7 & 23|_

It had been a couple of weeks since Shanks left the island and Luffy had been waiting for Garp to show up and take him up to Dadan's place. He hasn't seen Garp in two years since the man died fairly early in the war because he was protecting him and Sabo and he wasn't about to standby and lose another grandson because he didn't act. Like he did with Ace. Now that Luffy thought about it he never told his grandfather that he loved him. That'll be something he will definitely change this time around.

Garp did care about them in his own strange way. Even if the man rarely showed it.

"You'll be taking care of Luffy from now on, Dadan! He's my grandson!" Garp laughed loudly.

Luffy looked at the bandits with pity clear in his round doe eyes. Poor Dadan, she doesn't know that she'll eventually have more kids to take care of. He never did see Dadan again after leaving, so he's happy to be here again. She will learn to appreciate his presence too eventually. Or not. Luffy didn't care either way.

He blocked out the rest of the conversation since he'd heard it all before and went in search of Ace. He dodged the spit this time. He turned his body to face the other boy and pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes while slowly trailing his gaze up Ace's tiny body, a serious expression on his young face. Once Luffy allowed their eyes to lock he cracked a wide grin.

"Hi, I'm Luffy! Be my friend!" He shouted happily, seemingly without a care in the world.

He could read the Ace of this time like a book - although it'll probably always be like that now - and can see many emotions flick through his young eyes. Shock, anger, disgust, hate, and then back to anger. The older raven's old default emotion. Luffy didn't miss this Ace.

This Ace thought that he should've died just because of who his father was. The boy thought that Roger was a terrible criminal that ruined people's lives and that since he was the son of a 'devil' he should die. He thought that he killed his mother and he was so full of self-hate and pity that he couldn't see anything else. No. Luffy didn't miss this Ace.

He missed the person Ace was destined to become. His playful, reliable, and always smiling older brother. Fire Fist Ace, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. That was his destiny.

So Luffy's grin didn't falter, even when Ace glared at him, his eyes so full of hate and anger, all directed at the younger - older really - raven. What Luffy did do was look directly into Ace's eyes and he tried to convey that he was serious and that he understood, that he didn't care what Ace was. It was Ace who faltered first and Luffy thought that that was fine. He'd take what he could get right now and by the time Ace could get his bearings back Luffy was already gone.

"Oh, I see you met Ace. He's your new big brother, make sure to get along with each other!" Garp shot Ace a look and then his eyes were back on Luffy and he grinned. Luffy returned it, ready to shock his grandfather and tell him what he should have told him years ago.

"Okay, love you, grandpa!" He jumped and attached himself to Garp's middle. Luffy felt him tense up, his body going rigid in shock. Luffy almost snickered and then he released him after a few beats, his smile still crystal clear on his face and he looked Garp straight in the eye.

"...I guess you don't need a fist of love today." Garp said lowly, his voice was choked with emotion and Luffy's already wide grin just got bigger until he was beaming up at him.

Luffy had really missed this. He missed them. He had missed his family and he couldn't be happier that he had them back. And he vowed to keep it that way.

* * *

The moon had been shining down on Dawn Island for a while now. Luffy's first day with the bandits was more or less the same as it was in the first timeline. He had told Dadan he hated mountain bandits, leaving out that he still liked them of course. Then chasing after Ace, 'almost' dying and what not. He got out of the ravine quite easily this time though and he was making his way back to the bandit hideout.

Luffy was going slowly on purpose since he still had yet to contact Marco and Law since he had gotten back and he'd really rather not have to deal with those two when they got worried. Even worse was them getting… overprotective. Luffy just knew that they were going to talk 'planning' and planning was boring. Luffy sighed, he might as well just get it over with now.

The bandits' hideout was just ahead so he decided to sit on the edge of the forest, leaning on one of the big trees.

'Law? Marco?' The boy called out in his mind waiting for the feel of the connection as he closed his eyes. When he opened them next he was standing in a large white room with two doors on opposite sides of the room and one behind him. Weird but okay.

The left door sprung open and in walked Marco The Phoenix._"_Luffy!" Marco practically yelled and ran to hug his raven-haired brother before stepping back quickly and crossing his arms. "What took you so long to contact us?" The blond gave the boy a hard stare.

'We've felt you back for at least a week now, Lu-ya.' Law stated from next to Marco, he walked in from the door on the right during the hug that was shared between the oldest and the youngest.

Ah, there it was. The worriedness... good thing he didn't wait any longer to contact them.

"Shishishi. Sorry guys but I was busy. Anyways," Luffy brushed their concerns off, "what is this place?" The boy tilted his head to the side in a confused manner. The older men tried not to think about how cute that was.

Marco moved his head to look at Law and he just shrugged, making the older man heave a sigh and snap his fingers. A poof and suddenly there were three brown wooden chairs behind each of the men and they all sat down, chairs forming a triangle shape.

"It's basically a shared mindscape where we can talk to each other if we are sitting still and focusing on our connection in the real world." Marco would have explained it more in depth but he already knew that Luffy's short attention span just would not have focused on a long explanation.

He saw the boy nod his head in understanding so he continued. "Before we start talking about changing things we need to talk about our second devil fruit's abilities. Law and I figured out what the second ability does, which was allowing us to use our future bodies." Luffy looked excited at this prospect but Marco held up his hand, signaling that he wasn't done yet.

Law took over now, "But only for a certain amount of time. From the multiple tests that I conducted, I can confirm that the transformation only lasts around ten minutes. If we use our full strength, haki, or devil fruit abilities it is still the same amount of time. Also, it looks like our older bodies don't appear to be changing." Luffy understood all of that but gestured for Law to elaborate on that last bit.

The older raven sighed but complied. "I can't exactly 100% confirm this seeing as how it's only been a year, but nothing grows out like hair, and the muscle mass doesn't get weaker from lack of training in those forms. So, that leads me to believe that they will not change." That seemed to satisfy Luffy and so Marco took the conversation back over.

"I haven't changed anything on my end yet, but I have been keeping a closer eye on Teach. I also wanted to wait to tell Pops about the future until we were all back together." Marco informed Luffy and then they turned to Law waiting for his update.

"I told Cora-san about everything because of the circumstances that would have caused him to suspect something anyways," Law smirked. The memory of Corazon's reaction of having to sit through him talking about the future was so funny.

Luffy seemed to think for a few moments before he had addressed the other two.

"I think you should tell Pops about everything since I told Shanks I'm from the future and they might need to talk eventually." Marco nodded his head, smiling a little bit. He was thinking about how that conversation was gonna go.

Luffy turned to Law now. "I'm glad that you were able to save your dad Torao! Shishishi, I can't wait to meet Corazon since he seems like he'll be a really funny guy!" The older raven smiled a bit at the thought of introducing his father to Marco and Luffy.

"Now," Marco spoke seriously, "we need to figure out what we are going to do now that all of us are back. What do you think Luffy?" The boy in question appeared to be thinking hard and the older males could see steam coming out of his ears. Luffy's older brothers were starting to get a little worried until the boy seemed to come back and he focused his attention back onto them.

"I think that we should just let everything play out like the first time." When it looked like Marco and Law were about to protest vehemently, Luffy held up his hand and donned a serious expression.

"Of course not exactly. We are going to interfere with things like Sabo and Thatch. I'm going to save some of my crew members and recruit them earlier, and prepare them sooner so they'll be ready for anything. But, even I know we can't just go around and change everything because of mere whims." When it still looked like they might protest Luffy sighed. He hated being all serious and being the voice of reason.

"Marco. If you were to kill Teach right now what do you think would happen?" Luffy could tell that the blond knew exactly what would happen. "Even if the old man knew why you did it, the rest of the crew wouldn't. Some will believe you of course but others might not. We can _not_ afford to cause a _rift_ in the Whitebeard Pirates." Marco finally nodded in understanding, so Luffy turned his attention to Law.

"I know that you probably want to kill 'Mingo, right?" Law nodded.

Luffy gazed at him with a look of understanding in his eyes. "I know he did a lot of terrible things Torao, but that was in our _past_, and he did eventually become an ally even though the circumstances that caused that were less than ideal, but still," the older man saw their youngest get a faraway look in his eyes, "that man… he _changed_. He _saved us _so many times..."

Luffy pulled his hat down to shadow his eyes from view, speaking in a solemn tone. "This 'Mingo... didn't do any of what he did in our past at this point in time and you know as well as I do that he had his fair share of regrets." The older raven seemed conflicted for a moment before he closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

Luffy knew it was a hard pill to swallow but they couldn't condemn their enemies past selves to death because of something they _might_ do in the future. They didn't have the right to take away a still innocent - mostly - man's life away. They might not be saints - Pirates, remember? - but they at least at human decency.

(The only people in his opinion that deserved it was Akainu and Teach. They were both rotten down to their cores. Luffy had no remorse in his heart for them.)

"I know how you both feel of course. Like, if I were to kill Akainu right now, I'd have the marines to deal with and too many questions raised way too early and we don't want that, right?" The two had nodded their heads in agreement, clearly understanding Luffy's point of view in all of this now.

He clapped his hands together, startling the other two, "Good! I'm glad you both understand. Shishishi, I think I hurt my brain with all that complicated talk and I still have some to go." Luffy giggled a bit but then he whined and wiped actual sweat from his forehead while Law and Marco just shook their heads fondly at their little brother's actions.

"I think I want to get some of my nakama early," Luffy told them.

The two older males didn't look the least bit surprised. They suspected that the youngest would want to save his family and prevent a lot of the grief that their future -past?- counterparts suffered from.

"Well, I don't think it would be _much_ of a problem, but who exactly did you have in mind?" Marco asked trying to think of who Luffy would want to save. He came up with almost the entire crew. Oh god.

"Hm… Well, Robin is a given, " the other two nodded, "I'd like to also somehow get Brook, and Chopper sooner, Usopp should already be taken care of thanks to Shanks. Nami I want to save from Arlong a lot sooner. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Jinbe will be fine regardless of whether I interfere or not." Luffy finished with determination shining in his golden-brown eyes. He would save his nakama and keep them safe this time around. Or die trying.

"Aren't Chopper-ya and Brook-ya located on the Grand Line?" Law questioned seriously and Marco looked just as serious.

"Yeah but I think I have a way to get there and then get back. The only problem is that I don't know where Robin is yet..." Luffy said sadly. Of course, Luffy would think that _that's_ what the _only_ problem was.

"I figured this would happen so I've been keeping tabs on Robin-ya with the help of Cora-san." Of course, knowing someone very high up in the military was also helpful.

It was a good thing Sengoku considered him and Cora-san family even after everything that happened. His family was kind of like Garps. Bet he'd be mad if he heard Law comparing him to the 'Hero of the Marines.'

"Really Torao?!" The rubber boy jumped up and almost knocked his chair over.

"Yes, but I need more time until I can give you an exact location. You might as well focus on Brook-ya first since nothing will change if you get him earlier. Other than him losing his shadow to Gecko Moria. Chopper-ya is still much too young since you are only seven Luffy-ya, plus he still needs to actually _learn_ how to be a doctor." Law said smartly.

"OOH right. Since I'm seven Chopper would only be.. three-"

"You mean four Luffy."

Marco was obviously ignored since his opinion didn't matter to Luffy. "right now. Okay, I know what I'm going to do." Law and Marco didn't like when Luffy made that face. The I-have-the-greatest-idea-ever face. The younger boy had always had the worst track record to running into trouble when he had his 'ideas'.

"Righht well. Anything else?" Marco questioned the other two. They both shook their heads. "Okay so to recap, only interfere where we feel is necessary for now and tell Pops about this, right?" He gestured to the three of them for 'this'. They both nodded their heads in agreement and then everything started to fade.

"Call if you need anything alright you two?" Marco gave them stern looks and they nodded again, very quickly.

There was no need to upset their oldest brother, not that they were scared of him or anything. It would just be a very very bad decision. Both of them still remembered what happened when they ignored his warnings the first time... It was not pretty. They still had nightmares over it.

Luffy opened his eyes and saw that it was dawn. The light of a new day illuminating the island beautifully from where he was sitting. He got up and walked the rest of the -short- way home. Luffy had things to do, and so did his brothers. Shit would be different this time, that was something the raven vowed on his title of Pirate King. He **_would_** bring about a different future.

For his friends, his family, his _nakama_.


	4. Chapter 4: The Starting Point

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **5,915

**Edit:** 6/30/19 - 6,287 - Lengthened and Edited.

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN: **Random Updates. Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_-The Moby Dick, Somewhere on The Grand Line-_

_Marco: 25 & 42|Law: 13 & 30|Luffy: _**_7_** _& 23_

Dawn was just peeking through the sky, the light glaring down on the Moby Dick. Marco was awake and pacing back and forth inside his room. He was already dressed in his signature open purple jacket, light blue sash, and his dark blue knee-long pants and black sandals.

He could tell through his porthole that he has been pacing for quite a while now. Last night Luffy had told him that it was fine to tell Pops about the situation now... but how should he go about that?

It's not like he can just go walk up to Whitebeard and be like; "Pops. I'm from the future."

...Wait. Yes, he could... Marco shook his head and walked out of his room and headed towards the Captain's Quarters. He had better hurry if he wanted Whitebeard to still be in there though.

Right as he was about to knock the door swings open and he was face to face with his Captain. They made eye contact and Marco brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"Hey Pops, ya got a minute? I need to talk to you, yoi." Whitebeard paused for a second and then he turned to walk back in, a clear invitation for Marco to follow.

Once they were both seated Whitebeard smiled wide, his eyes softening. "Now, are you going to tell me what has been troubling you, my son?" He said knowingly.

Marco blinked once, twice, and then shook his head while smiling slightly. He never was able to hide anything from him.

"I know I've been acting weird lately and hovering over some of the crew..." Mainly Thatch and even he has realized that the blond is rarely ever far from him. Unless he was on a mission or doing… paperwork. And since even he had noticed it, it was pretty obvious that his Pops had noticed it too. Whitebeard made a 'continue' motion towards the Phoenix. Okay, time to just rip the bandage right off.

Marco leaned forward a bit and looked at his father in the eyes. "I'm from the future, yoi." A noticeable silence - for him at least - fell over the room for a few beats before Whitebeard started… _laughing_?

A few more laughs and then, "Ah, I see now. So that's it." The older man nodded to himself like he'd just finished a puzzle and it all made sense now that he had all the pieces. Marco would've been gaping had he been anyone else, but he still had his neutral bored expression plastered across his face.

"...That's it? You believe me just like that?" Marco questioned the confusion clear in his voice.

Whitebeard grinned, "Of course I do. What reason would one of my oldest son's have for lying about something like this?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world - which to him it probably was.

Marco's relief was clear and the room fell into a comfortable silence for a few moments. Then Whitebeard's face gained a serious expression. "Although, I do wonder as to why you've come back. Messing with time can be dangerous."

"Well, technically it wasn't my idea, yoi. We made it to Raftel and then Luffy met Roger and stuff-" Marco cuts himself off when he saw Whitebeard holding up his hand.

"Talk a breath, child. Now, I was not present so you can't just start from the end. Tell me what happened from the beginning, Marco." Whitebeard made himself more comfortable and motioned to his son to start.

Marco took a deep breath, "Well…

* * *

"And then Luffy saw Roger - Law and me weren't able to see him - and told him to go collect his 'prize'. When we walked into the cabin we found the Toki-Toki no Mi and information on the fruit. We figured that was it and all three of us agreed to eat it, yoi. Law and I went back 17 years while Lu went back 16… I've been back for about a year now." He finally finished.

Whitebeard had been silent during Marco's entire recount of the future but he was able to read his facial expressions. When he was talking about Ace the old man looked happy at the thought of Roger's son being on his crew. Then when he got into Marineford, Teach, and the war he looked grim. When he told him that Luffy was a future ally - a son - and all of the things he did and that he was the one that Roger had called his successor, Whitebeard had donned a look of excited interest and faint nostalgia.

Now, he just doesn't look all that surprised and he was even smiling a bit - probably thinking that the Roger he knew, doing something like _that,_ was just about right.

"How old are the boys now?" Whitebeard asked with an innocent expression. The First Division Commander guard flew up, he immediately knew something was up. He just hoped his captain wasn't thinking what Marco thought he was thinking.

"...Luffy is seven which makes Ace and Sabo ten right now." If possible Whitebeard's expression grew even more innocent. Marco's suspicion radar had shot through the roof.

"I see. And no adult supervision, correct?" Oh fuck. He was thinking about _it._

"...No. They are being 'looked after' by mountain bandits but you can't really call that being watched." He was not really helping himself by that to Pops, was he...

"Two D's with no one to watch them… and practically an adopted one. Well, we could always-" Ah, there it is.

Pops was always ready to accept new sons - daughters - and he's probably ecstatic at the thought of _three _new ones, even if they are D's, which people baring that initial _always_ bring the most trouble or find it just as easily.

"Pops." Marco had to stop this now, "The boys are much too young to bring on these waters, yoi. Even if Luffy is technically twenty-three his brothers are not." Whitebeard looked a little put off at being interrupted - and scolded - but he eventually conceded with a head shake.

But the blond could tell that his father hadn't actually given up on the idea yet. Knowing him he was probably plotting something. Something like kidnapping those kids and bringing them aboard the ship.

"Anyway… Luffy has also told Red Hair that he's from the future, though I don't know why, and Law has told his adoptive father."

"Do you three know what you are doing?" Whitebeard questioned, the concern evident from the tone of his voice.

Marco smiled. "For now… we are just going with the flow. Nothing huge happened until Luffy set out in ten years from now anyway. We are going to be ready this time." The blond vowed.

He got up and right before he left he turned and spoke. "If we need anything we will be sure to let you know Pops, yoi." He promised.

Whitebeard looked satisfied with this. "See that you do, Marco." Right as he was closing the door though he could've sworn he heard his pops mutter, "Luffy, Ace, and Sabo huh…"

The Phoenix just sighed heavily and hoped that his captain didn't try anything… Who was he kidding? This was _Whitebeard _he was talking about. He had better warn his little brother…

* * *

_-1 year ago on the sea, somewhere in the world-_

It had been a week since Law returned to the past. He had been using his fruit powers to cleanse his body of the Amber Lead poisoning coursing through his veins, and he had already begun to feel the difference in his body.

It wouldn't take him as long as it had the first time to heal himself because he had a lot more knowledge about his fruit. Plus, he had done this before so hopefully, he'd be fully healed by the time Luffy showed up.

He also still needed to pick Bepo up because he wasn't losing his first-mate… then maybe he would take Corazon to Dawn Island when Luffy returned. Law really wanted to meet Ace and see Sabo as a young boy and Lu already said that he wished he could've met his father.

But first, he needed to talk to Cora-san about his death because he... or well really, they needed to be dead. Or at least seen as dead by the Donquixote Pirates. If Doflamingo thought that they died it would be much easier to move freely between the blues and eventually go onto the Grand Line when the time came.

This time he won't know that his brother betrayed him by giving Law the fruit. Of course, he doesn't know exactly what happened at the island, all he knew was that the fruit wasn't there when Doflamingo showed up and the sellers died and the Marine's clashed with the pirates.

Ah well. It wasn't going to be their problem soon enough if Law got his way and was able to get them off the grid and collect Bepo.

Now, time to set his plan into motion and for that, he needed to get in contact with his 'grandfather.'

Law walked out onto the deck in search of his adoptive father. He spotted him leaning against one of the rails and he slowly made his way closer, taking up a spot next to the blond and leaning with his back on the rail, almost adjusting himself for a sword that wasn't there. He really had to get Kikoku too.

"Cora-san." Law started.

"Yeah, Law?"

"We need to get into contact with Sengoku-san." Corazon's cigarette had fallen through his fingers and dropped into the ocean with an audible '_plop.'_

"...For what?" Corazon visibly paled at Law's words and he looked increasingly ill at the thought of having a conversation with the Marine Fleet Admiral now that he had practically abandoned his post. To become a pirate.

Law sighed. Pathetic. Pirates were loads better and anyone with half a brain (Luffy) was able to see as much. "We need him to help with the faking our deaths, obviously."

"I didn't think that it was obvio-"

"Just get him on the Den-Den, _now Cora-san_." Law practically growled out, his patience was wearing thin. They needed an article about their deaths being posted and they needed it like yesterday.

"Okay, okay." The older man pouted and sat down, pulling out his marine Den-Den. Law sat down across from him and Corazon held the speaker between them as the snail rung.

"_Cahlick._ Sengoku speaking." Monotone voice.

"...Hey Sengoku-san." Law could tell that the blond had to force the words out. He shook his head.

A quick intake of breath and then, "_Rosinante.?!_ Where have you _been.?!" _a cringe came from Corazon, probably at the thought of how much he made _his_ adoptive father worry.

It was clear that Sengoku must've been. If there was one thing that Law held respect for in the old Marine it would be how much he had cared about the blond. The raven would always remember the talk he had in Dressrosa with Sengoku and he knew that the older man thought of him as a grandson. Even if he didn't explicitly say so.

"Sorry but all I can tell you is that I fed Law the Ope-Ope fruit and I can't go back to my brother - for obvious reasons," The blond took a deep breath for the next part. "I also need you to post an article saying something like 'Corazon and child of the Donquixote Pirates: Dead'."

An audible heavy sigh was heard on the other end of the line until it was drowned out by booming laughter.

"Ohhh Sengoku, your family is just like mine!" A voice shouted and Law had felt a shiver run down his spine. Oh God please do not let that be-

"Shut **_up_**, Garp! My family is nothing like yours." You could just hear the sneer the fleet admiral probably had just given Garp.

Corazon blushed at being considered apart of Sengoku's family. He knew he was very important to the man but hearing it was another thing entirely. Law would probably think that his dad was being stupid but he was to busy thinking about…

Law put his hand over his mouth. " Ugh...Garp."

"Rosinante, was that the kid you picked up? How does he know Garp?" And here we go with the start of accusations. Not that most of them were going to be wrong but still.

Corazon either didn't hear him or just ignored him in favor of Law, "You okay, Law? You are looking pretty green…" he fretted but thankfully he didn't get up.

They really didn't need the blond tripping and falling into the water when they were both fruit users and therefore could not swim.

The raven was too busy making the face he made when he saw or thought about bread to hear his father. Then he schooled his expression and calmed down. He wasn't here Law. This was a safe place. Garp couldn't find him. No. He could but he didn't know him yet so he was still okay, no fists of love were going to be forced upon him until much later.

"I'm good. I was just thinking about bread." A reasonable excuse.

The blond didn't look convinced.

"How do you know Garp, boy?" He could see the Marine's leveled stare on the Den-Den's face.

Okay, easy enough to deflect. "It's not Garp I know, it's his grandson. He's my brother," Law paused for dramatic effect and then gave a sickeningly sweet smile that made his eyes shine, "It's so great how connected _our_ family is with **_Garp's_**_,_ isn't that right, _grandfather_? Eh, more fun to piss him off and play with him.

He could hear the man practically sputter but before he could retort Garp spoke.

"Hah. Look at that, our grandsons are brothers which makes _us_ family. How? I don't know but my messed up family is _your_ messed up family now, my friend." Is probably what the crazy old man said but Law couldn't really tell because of all the laughter that was coming through the Den-Den.

"Rosinante, I'll do what you asked. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go kill someone. _Garp-_" A yell and then he hung up.

Law looked up and grinned at his guardian who was still staring at the snail. "Well, that went great. Good thing he was mostly distracted so he couldn't ask questions."

When Corazon still said nothing the raven sighed. "Cora-san," the blind looked up, a solemn expression on his face, "he said that he would do what you asked. He didn't refute the claim that you and I were apart of his family. He still accepts you, alright?" He nearly glared, giving the blond a you-better-agree-or-you-will-hurt look.

Corazon blinked and seemed to ponder for a moment before he smiled broadly, "Yeah, you're right."

Law got up from his spot and smirked. "Of course I'm right. Now, we have a bear to collect and a cursed sword to find."

_This is my life now… _was all Corazon could think and he knew that he couldn't be happier with how his life had turned out.

* * *

_-On a boat, Somewhere in the world-_

Doflamingo was staring off into the sea from where he was leaning against the rail. He was thinking about his brother and the youngest member of the family. Rosinante hadn't called him in a week and he was starting to get angry. His brother should've contacted him by now. He had shaken his head. When his brother finally decided to actually inform him of what he was doing Doflamingo was going to…

His train of thought was broken by the News Coo. He gave it a few coins and took today's paper. He was hoping to find some of the people he considered nuisances to be out of his way. That would've at least brought up his mood some.

The man's always their grin was plastered on his face like a mask and his signature sunglasses covered his eyes. He looked down at the paper and broke the seal to roll it out. He scanned his eyes over the first page and couldn't believe what he saw.

'**CORAZON** OF THE **DONQUIXOTE PIRATES** FOUND **DEAD** ALONG WITH A SMALL CHILD!'

His grin had faltered. That couldn't be right so Doflamingo read the words again. They didn't change. He removed his sunglasses and put them on the rail, rubbed his eyes, and read it again. It was still there, the words seeming to taunt the man in some way.

Rosinante was... _dead?_

That was the first time in a long while that the Donquixote Pirates saw their Young Master's grin slip off his face and his glasses not shadowing his eyes. They saw the grin slowly morph into an angry frown, and his blue eyes turned stormy and expressed so many emotions that they couldn't even begin to comprehend what most of them were.

Some of the Family thought they caught a flash of… sadness? But as quick as it came it was gone and what replaced it was something that they were all intimately familiar with.

_Anger_.

But not the run of the mill kind, no. It was deep, dark and heavy with pure _rage._ At what? They didn't know. None of them had any guesses as to what could put that expression on the man's face.

That look sent a shiver down the spines of even the most senior members of The Family.

They had watched as Doflamingo slowly put his glasses back into place, clenched his hand and clutched the paper hard, then turned in the direction of his room and walked with an eerie calmness to it. It would've seemed almost normal had the young man still not had _that look_ on his face.

They didn't bother their Young Master for the rest of that day and none of them asked what happened. Even after it was all over.

And Doflamingo never left his room.

* * *

_-Dawn Island, East Blue. Present Time-_

Luffy was waiting at the spot where Ace and Sabo met up every day. He was getting bored of trying to connect with Ace the same way that he had the last time. It had been two weeks and the older raven still wouldn't give him the time of day. It didn't stop him from following the boy through the forest though.

He knew that it might be easier to connect with Sabo first but it just had to be _Ace._ It being Sabo would make Ace feel… well, Luffy didn't know exactly he just knew that he shouldn't do it that way for mystery reasons.

Law had also been saying that he wanted to come here and settle for a while with Corazon and Bepo. Luffy really wanted them to but first, he had to establish a bond with his soon-to-be-brothers. So, he decided to speed this up and maybe if Ace knew that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was he would accept him. Easier said than done but whatever, Luffy would just wing it. He'd never been good at long plans - or short ones - anyway.

"No follower today, huh Ace? Luffy looked down from his perch in a tree and saw Sabo and Ace talking underneath their treasure tree, sitting on the large roots.

Seeing Sabo again was almost enough to make the young raven start crying, but he held it in and decided that it was enough just being able to take in every detail of his young -older- brother. The short blond hair, no scar over his left eye, and his classic noble clothes with a pipe propped next to him. Just as the raven remembered young-Sabo. The boy noticed his vision getting a little blurry because dust kept getting in his eyes. Yes, it was dust because he was not crying.

"I guess not. That little kid is-" Luffy had chosen that moment to hop down from the tree he was hidden in, securing his hat with his hand on the way down and landing perfectly. He looked up, hand still on his hat and found two shocked gazes trained on him.

Luffy grinned. "Shishishi. Hey Ace! Who's your friend?" He asked with fake interest - he already knew of course.

The older raven glared and was probably about to yell an insult but Sabo beat him to it. "This is the Luffy you were talking about? Sabo also gave a glare and before Ace could respond he was once again cut off.

"Oh~ you told your friends about me Ace?" He made sure his smile was practically beaming.

"I told him how annoying you were." Ace huffed and continued to glare but Luffy just put both hands behind his head in a relaxed posture like the boy opposite him wasn't glaring death at him and turned his attention to the blond.

"So, your Ace's friend huh. What's your name?"

"It's-"

"Don't answer him, Sabo!"

"Shishishi, so your name is Sabo!" The boys facepalmed but Sabo was now less glaring and more just staring at him like he was a weirdo.

"I'm glad Ace has a good friend like you." He smiled at the confused looking blond and the weirded out Ace and pushed his hat down, the rim shadowing his eyes from their view for his next words.

"That's hard to come by for children like _us_." Only partially true since many people Luffy and Ace knew honestly couldn't have cared less. But right now that's what Ace believed and needed to hear.

Ace's glare was back and in full force, and Sabo looked extremely surprised. "What do you mean by 'children like _us_'?" Luffy put on a boring look like he didn't have a care in the world and wasn't about to spill a huge ass secret.

"I mean the children of some of the worst 'criminals' in the world." He said in a monotone voice and deliberately made air quotes around criminal.

Sabo spoke first in curiosity more than anything. "Your father's a criminal Luffy?"

The boy in question nodded his head smiling. "Yeah, my dad is Monkey D. Dragon!" He said cheerfully.

Luffy wasn't going to pretend like his father wasn't a good man because to him he was. Even if he didn't always do the right thing.

"Who's that?" Ace's anger was momentarily forgotten, the confusion clear on his face. Sabo who recognized the name paled.

"D-Dragon?! As in the _Leader_ of the _Revolutionary Army_? **_That_** _Dragon?!" _The blond practically spazzed and Ace looked interested at this new development. Hm. Maybe this was one of Luffy's - few and very far in between - good ideas.

"What? The guy is somebody important?" Ace turned to ask Sabo.

"Uhhh Yeah, big time important. He's the most wanted man _in the world_. If the Marine's found out that Dragon had a son… well, you know what would happen." The blond almost cringed because that was a little too close to bringing up Roger.

Ace's interest almost doubled now that he realized that Luffy was just like him. "..Is that why the old man brought you here?" the 'older' raven asked, a glare still there but definitely not as harsh as at once was which Luffy took as a win.

(The young-Ace of his timeline was pretty much always like that until Sabo died and he was the only one left to protect him.)

"Yeah! Even though gramps is a Marine he still wants to protect you and me because we're his family." Luffy explained happily and pointed it out like it was pretty obvious.

This looked to be too much information at once because both boys in front of him had to sit down and it looked like steam was coming out from Ace's head.

Sabo sighed and dragged a hand down his face, eventually resting it there with his arm propped up on his knee. Ace in a mirror position. "So, your dad's dragon." It wasn't a question but Luffy nodded anyways and decided to sit down with them so they were now forming a triangle.

"Do you… know who my father is?" Ace had to force the words out. Luffy once again donned a bored face(thanks, Marco).

"Yeah, Gol D. Roger, right?" He said nonchalantly with a careless air that would probably make his oldest brothers proud. Ace and Sabo gaped. Ace most likely because he didn't even have a hint of hate or venom in his voice when speaking Roger's name… and Sabo well he didn't know the man's full name.

The government did use massive resources to hide it from the majority of the public and the pirates for a reason.

"Don't you mean _Gold_ Roger, Luffy?" Ah, first name bases. Oh and Sabo looked like he wanted an explanation. How would Robin word it?

"No, I mean Gol D. Roger, the government changed it to Gold so people wouldn't know he was a D." Close enough, Luffy was almost sweating from the effort and Sabo looked like he _still_ wanted more.

The 'younger' raven just smiled at him and didn't speak further. The blond seemed to take the hint and then turned a surprised look towards Ace. Oh, he just realized that Ace hasn't said a thing since Roger's name was brought up.

"You don't… care?" Ace asked slowly and looked like he was ready for Luffy to spit insults at him or laugh in his face at the boy's stupidity for believing him but Luffy just smiled with his big goofy grin and laughed a little.

"No Ace I sure don't. Who your father was doesn't matter and a lot of people I know would say the same." That one he took from Whitebeard. He couldn't wait to see his pops again.

Luffy took one final look at Ace and then he was gone. Leaving them to think over everything they had just learned.

So, turned out that Luffy's plan had worked and two weeks later he was back with his brothers-to-be working on their base that he suggested they build. It was in the same exact place as last time and it was coming together nicely, or as nicely as it could with three children building it.

Good thing Luffy picked up a thing or two about building stuff from Franky. He picked up a lot of things from his crew because he was interested in whatever his nakama were. Nami with navigation(barely but there) and drawing, Zoro with training and swords, Usopp with lying(yes, he could lie now), Sanji with cooking(again barely), Chopper with first-aid, Robin with reading(only if he was really bored or _needed _to) and infiltration, Brook with singing, and Jinbe with Fishman Karate.

His nakama were always willing to teach him things even if it took forever for him to get it. He would always be thankful for that since a lot of it helped after he lost them. Whenever he missed one of them he would just do something that they taught him and it really helped him cope with their loss.

(It was never the same without them though.)

He shook his head of those depressing thoughts. His nakama were safe right now and he would make sure it stayed that way. Thinking of that though he remembered Nami, Robin, and Brook… well, he could find out about Robin when Law showed up and just save his Navigator, pick up his Archaeologist, and then grab his Musician all in the same trip.

He already knew just how he was going to accomplish that and he grinned all feral like that even Zoro would've been happy.

Suddenly it had felt like he had an itch at the back of his head and he paused. It took him a second to realize that it was his mental link with Law and Marco and he felt that it was the raven who was trying to contact him.

'Yeah, Torao?' He continued to work so his 'friends' wouldn't notice.

'We're here at the hut you told us about, where are you?' Law grumbled but Luffy had already cut the connection at the words 'We're here' and the older raven had Sabo flashbacks.

Luffy looked down from his spot on the wood and called to Ace and Sabo.

"Come on guys! We gotta go back to the hut, like now!" Luffy shouted and he was brimming with sudden energy. The other boys looked like they were about to ask questions but he just grabbed their hands and ran through the forest with only his brother on his mind.

When the hut came into few the first thing he noticed was a large black feathered coat that kinda looked like 'Mingo's pink one, the back of a bear cub, and a long-legged teenager. They turned and Luffy released his brothers and quickly rocketed himself towards the figure.

"_TORAO!_" But when Luffy hit his mark he felt feathers and a large - definitely not teenage - stiff body. Luffy pulled his head back in order to look up at the person.

Unless Law decided to suddenly go blond and wear heavy makeup, which was very unlike him, this wasn't him. The boy heard snickering and he turned to his left and saw Law trying to hold in his laughter at the younger raven's dejected face, but utterly failing. He was about to pout but Law collected him from Corazon's stiff body and held him up on his hip.

"Sorry, Lu-ya. It was just too good to pass up." Luffy was going to pout more but he noticed that his brother had a new air about him and a shinier gleam in his eyes than before.

So he just beamed back and then suddenly he felt hands pulling him from Law's grasp and then Ace and Sabo were in front of him on either side, standing ready for any danger and prepared to protect him.

(Aw how cute, they thought that he needed protection.)

"_Who are you_?" Before Law could say anything though Luffy slipped through their hands and pointed at all of them in turn, introducing them.

"His name is Trafalgar D. Water Law-" Corazon practically choked at him using Law's full name and Law...

"My name is-" The oldest raven just looked at Luffy in shock and wasn't put out because the kid cut him off. Luffy had actually said his name. Said his name correctly. The entire thing.

Luffy just ignored him and pointed to the blond. "That's Cora-san, Law's father," the blond blushed at being addressed like that and Luffy laughed then turned to the final member, "and that's Bepo, Law's first mate and _talking polar bear_!" His eyes practically shined and Bepo apologized for nothing like usual and Law scolded him.

Now time for Luffy to introduce his side. "That's Portgas D. Ace and Sabo…" Wow, his brother really needed a last name to get a bigger effect. Or at least to Luffy he did.

Maybe he can convince the blond to use Monkey or Ace would probably even allow him to use Portgas. And with a D thrown in there because Sabo practically was one what with his habits and all of the connections he had - or has?- with the D's. Yeah... Monkey D. Sabo or Portgas D. Sabo… both of them have a pretty good sound. Trafalgar D. Sabo. Eh, at least it sounded better than Outlook D. Sabo which didn't suit the blond at all.

Luffy's train of thought was straying majorly as far as Law could tell and he decided to help him in the best possible way. "So… dinner?" And just like that Luffy was back with only the mere mention of food.

His brother would never change.

* * *

They were all currently eating dinner together in the hut. When Dadan saw them she practically had a stroke when she found out about the four new people that were going to be staying there - she just found out about Sabo - for the time being.

The seating arrangement they went with was Luffy sitting in between Ace and Sabo with Law across from him and Corazon facing Sabo and Bepo across from Ace.

They already talked about how Law was a pirate but he wasn't going to be sailing for the next few years - which Luffy knew it was because he was waiting for him to start. Then Sabo asked a question that should've been asked a while ago.

"How do you know Luffy?" Sabo asked with suspicion in his gaze, Ace mirroring the same look. Law just wanted to laugh at the boy.

"Torao's my brother Sabo!" He stated proudly while Bepo, Ace, and Sabo gaped in surprise.

"You have a brother?" Ace asked even though Luffy just said that he did.

"Shishishi. Yeah, I have four older brothers." This made them even more shocked because they didn't know he was referring to them in that count.

Luffy also ignored the fact that he was older than them now since only a few people knew that. For now at least.

The boys tried asking Luffy about his other brothers but he just said, "You'll find out soon," and left it at that. Then the boys tried asking Law about it and Luffy tuned them out in order to focus on the person he'd been wanting to meet since forever.

He walked over and sat right across from the blond and beamed at him. "I'm really glad Torao was able to save you this time, Cora-san." Luffy chirped and Corazon looked thrown in for a loop at being addressed by him so suddenly.

"...Yeah, I'm glad for him too since I didn't leave him all alone this time around." The blond's tone was laced with hidden guilt and regret that was meant to be unheard but Luffy still heard it.

"Torao wasn't alone. He gathered a crew, gained a lot of nakama, and even made a few brothers. You have nothing to feel guilty about and Law would be mad if you continued to be." Luffy said seriously and Corazon looked a little shocked at a seven-year-old child talking like an adult until he realized that the kid actually was one.

The older man eventually smiled down at Luffy. "Yeah, your right… Thanks, Luffy." The boy beamed and gave the blond a quick hug which shocked him a bit.

"Shishishi. I finally got to meet Law's most precious person." He left Corazon alone after saying those words and went to find Law.

After showing the group to their room the boys went to their treehouse base - that was basically finished - to sleep for the night.

"So your brother's a D too?" Sabo whispered to Luffy - Ace was already asleep.

Luffy nodded. "Three of them are." Then they fell asleep with Luffy dreaming about the day he became brothers with Ace and Sabo, though this time Law and Bepo were there as well to toast the cups of brotherhood.

Luffy smiled in his sleep at the thought of his brothers and slept peacefully for the first time in a long while, squished between Ace and Sabo.

* * *

_~Extra: Sabo's Last Name~_

"He's right. It just doesn't sound right, Sabo-ya." Law spoke up from his spot on one of the rocks in the forest.

"I agree, Sabo. It just ruins the entire cool factor!" Ace readily agreed and crossed his arms, not budging.

"See! They agree with me." Luffy shouted and stood with Law and Ace on either side of him.

"What do you guys want me to do about it? I don't have a last name." He wasn't going to use the one he was born with. No way.

"Then use one of ours." Sabo almost cried at the identical answer his brothers gave him like it was the most obvious thing for them to claim him apart of their families.

"Hm… Monkey Sabo-"

"Shishishi. You forgot the D. Sabo! It should be Monkey _D._ Sabo." The boy looked surprised that they were not only giving him the use of their family names but for the D. as well.

But he had seen all of them agree and he felt like he was going to cry again.

"Right… Monkey _D._ Sabo." He still shook his head at Luffy's name but the raven didn't seem to mind. He already had a very good idea of the one Sabo would pick.

"Trafalgar D. Sabo...no." The blond again shook his head and Law smirked, already knowing he wasn't going to pick his.

The blond suddenly looked up at Ace with a giant grin, befitting the title of D.

"...Portgas D. Sabo." The boy nodded happily at the sound and the raven had a smug look on his face with his still crossed arms at the sight of Sabo rejecting their names and ultimately choosing his.

"Perfect! Now it'll sound waaay cooler when we introduce ourselves in battle." The thought of many of their enemies realizing they weren't just going up against one D. but _four_.

The Marine higher-ups were going to have a heart attack when they find out. His grandpa was probably going to laugh again and get scolded by the seagull hat guy.

The boys sweatdropped when they saw Luffy's grin morph into something a little bit _too_ dark. Then they were full blown worried when the boy started chuckling low and evil like. Law immediately thought of Zoro.

God help whoever their youngest was thinking about.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving & Brothers

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **6,918

**Edit:** 6/30/19 - 3,000 - Cut Chapter in Half - Edited.

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN: **Random updates. Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Luffy had woken up to the sounds of birds chirping and the morning sun shining through the cracks in the base. Surprisingly he was the first one up out of the trio with Ace and Sabo curled up next to each other a little away from him still sleeping soundly.

He decided to let them sleep since yesterday was pretty hectic with Law showing up and everything. Luffy went on his way down the latter and made his way towards the bandits' hideout to check on his other brother. He knew that Law would definitely be awake by now since the older raven rarely slept for more than four hours at a time. Unless it was after a particularly difficult battle. Like Dressrosa when he slept for days, although he had since then slept even longer than that.

Once the hideout was in his sight range he spotted Law leaning against the side of the hut. Kikoku was propped up on his shoulder and he was wearing a yellow sweatshirt with the heart pirates jolly roger on the front, black pants, and black shoes. He still had his fluffy white hat with black spots and it looked like a fluffy cap. The Surgeon would've looked like the first time Luffy met him had he not been wearing a combination of their first and second meeting outfits. Oh, and of course the noticeably smaller teenage body.

Law smiled genuinely once he saw his brother, "Morning Luffy-ya," he greeted and Luffy beamed. Law's smiles were rare and even rarer after the war, although the same could be said for him and Marco. He wondered how much the other boy would change now that Corazon was with him.

"Morning Torao!" He practically catapulted himself into Law's arms to give the man a hug. He squeezed and then held on for a few seconds before he dropped off of him. He didn't want to ruin his brother's good mood by making him annoyed, or at least not that much.

They both sat and Law had his back against the hut and sat cross-legged, adjusting Kikoku on his shoulder to get in a more comfortable position. Luffy doing the same from his spot directly across from him, his hands behind his back on the ground holding him up.

"Have you talked to Marco at all?" Luffy asked since he was curious about what his oldest brother had been doing. Of course, he could just talk to the blond but he didn't want to bother him unless it was necessary. He actually had things to do - being Whitebeard's First Divison commander - unlike them.

"I have, he actually gave me a message for you once he found out I was coming here." Luffy nodded and gestured for him to hurry and continue, Law chuckled a bit at his brother's impatience.

"Yes well, he told me that Whitebeard-san might be planning something that involves you, Ace-ya, and Sabo-ya." Law told him before he remembered something, "He also sounded unusually concerned about it."

Luffy just laughed. "Well If it's enough to make Marco worried than it's probably something fun." He abruptly stopped laughing and a pout formed on his face, arms crossing, "He always ruins my fun plans so he probably ruins Pops' too." Law shook his head at his brother's logic. It was something he wouldn't ever be able to understand, no matter how many years he spent with him.

"So you aren't concerned even though Marco is?" The Surgeon raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Shishishi, if it's a plan involving us it's probably just Pops wanting to bring us on the Moby Dick!" The younger raven said excitedly which left the older male a bit confused.

"You wouldn't mind if he did that?" He didn't understand why his brother _wouldn't_ mind.

"No, not with everything that's going to happen here soon." Luffy's expression turned grim. "I don't want my brothers here when the Tenryuubito comes. And if I have Robin and Brook at that point… it would honestly just be better for all of us to be in one of the safest places in the world until we really start moving." Law nodded his agreement at that. Being on Whitebeard's ship was arguably one - if not the most - safe place for them all to hideout for a few years.

Law smirked, "Whitebeard-san will be happy to know that one of the children he plans to kidnap actually agrees with him on this."

"Hey! If I'm going that means you're going too. Taking Ace, Sabo, and I would include you as well, _Big Brother_." Law lost his smirk and scowled while Luffy just laughed at him. "And of course our nakama will be coming as well."

"Of course," Law said easily, "Now, when do you plan to contact the old man about this?"

"Hmm. Well, I want the cup ceremony to happen before I leave to pick up my nakama, which won't take long-" The older man still wondered how exactly his little brother is going to do that.

"-and by the time I get back with them everything should start going down and we would have to leave."

Luffy didn't remember the exact time but he knew it happened a few months after they became brothers. But it would be different now since he connected with Ace a lot faster than last time. It had only been around 4-6 weeks since he had been back and they were already friends. It didn't take long for Ace to do the brotherhood ceremony after that point.

So, by his guess, it shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks. Hopefully, Law arriving won't change that, although Luffy's hoping that the other raven would be included in it as well.

Then they'd all be each other's family. Marco was kind of expected as much since Ace would become a Whitebeard sooner or later and it was looking to be sooner this time around. The only one who would be a wildcard is his other blond-haired brother.

Luffy didn't want Sabo to be apart of his dad's group this time around. His brother deserved to follow his original dreams and ambitions. Luffy won't screw with that even if it affects his old man. He was never one to care about the consequences anyway.

He wanted Sabo to become a pirate. Either forming his own crew or maybe… joining the Whitebeards along with Ace? Luffy smirked. If Ace could be swayed to join Pops' family Sabo could be too. Ah well, he would make sure everything worked out for Sabo this time around, regardless of what his brother chose to do with his life.

He still wished being a pirate would win out on being a Revolutionary though. They were no fun.

"Okay so, you're planning to get Robin-ya and Brook-ya after the ceremony then?"

"Yeah, have you guys been able to find Robin yet?"

"Well, between Corazon, Marco, and Shanks trying to find her of course we have." Luffy looked ecstatic at that and Law almost felt bad for the next part. "But, we have only been able to find out that she's somewhere in the East Blue right now. We have yet to get an exact location." Before his brother could react he continued again, "Although we should have one in a few weeks time. Most likely the next time she moves." Luffy just sighed and then nodded a little dejectedly.

Luffy hummed a bit and made a thoughtful expression. "Has Shanks contacted Marco?"

"Yes although he was quite displeased about it. You know he doesn't really like the man, Luffy-ya."

"Shishishi, I know but it was necessary," Luffy said with large innocent eyes and a smile.

It probably would've fooled anybody that wasn't overly familiar with the raven. He shook his head, necessary his ass, Luffy could've kept in contact with Shanks on his own with a Den Den. He knew the boy was just doing it because Shanks gets on Marco's nerves and he probably finds it hilarious to see the blond's feathers ruffled.

"Soooo did Shanks have any information for me? Did he find either of the fruits?" Luffy was about to fire off more questions but Law's hand stopped him.

"Calm down. Yes, he wanted you to know that Usopp-ya's mother is fine. I heard that she actually had a fairly simple disease but you know how small island doctors are." Luffy actually did since most of them weren't used to dealing with many things. Unlike any good pirate crew doctors that were well versed in many fields of the medical practice.

"He also has a few leads on the Mera Mera no Mi that he has to follow up with. It will take him a few months though." Luffy nodded, he didn't think it would be easy to find a single fruit even if it was narrowed down to just Paradise. Ace never told Luffy where he got the fruit, only that he got it in the first half of the Grand Line.

"I'm surprised Shanks was able to even find anything this quickly," Luffy admitted.

"Well, he is a _Yonko._.. though it's hard to believe with the way he acts most of the time."

"But I like the way Shanks acts. He's so funny!" The boy laughed hard and almost doubled over. Law just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yes, of course, Luffy would think like that. He acts _worse_ then Shanks and he's _The Pirate King. _Law still wondered how this became his life sometimes...

"Is that everything, Luffy-ya?" He asked, resting his head on his palm, shoulder resting on his knee to hold himself up.

"Yeah, I think so. Shishishi, I'm gonna go contact Pops now. Bye Torao!" Luffy was about to run off after he said that but Law grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him back.

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" The boy just looked at Law like he asked a really dumb question that irked him. Luffy should _not_ be allowed to give him that look, or anybody really.

"I'm gonna ask Marco for the old man's number and then take Cora-san's Den Den Mushi to contact him obviously. Jeez, and here I thought you were pretty smart, Torao." Luffy gave him a look of disappointment that would have been convincing if not for the lift at the corners of his mouth.

"Hn," he rolled his eyes and sighed, "and you expect Marco to not get suspicious?"

"Eh, Marco's always suspicious." Luffy waved him off, "He won't be able to stop the old man from coming regardless." If Law was a better brother he'd probably warn the blond, but he won't. It's much easier to just let the youngest have his way so he released him. Sure, the blond would be mad but he would eventually get over it.

Luffy did the smart thing and ran before Law changed his mind. Now, he just had to contact Marco and get the Den Den Mushi from Corazon.

* * *

Whitebeard had been sitting in his chair all morning watching his sons move about. He noticed pretty quickly that his unofficial oldest had been watching him like a hawk and he couldn't fathom as to why. As far as he knew he had done nothing to make Marco look at him like that.

Whitebeard hadn't even started to put his plan in motion yet.

Then all of a sudden his personal Den Den Mushi started ringing and he was instantly on alert. The call could be about anything after all, so it was best to be prepared. He pulled the device out of his large coat and answered it. He waited for the other person on the line to start first since it could be any number of his many sons or daughters calling him.

"Shishishi. Hey Pops!" A high childlike voice filled his ears, "Marco gave me your number so I could contact you." Ah, so that was why Marco had been watching him. Though he didn't know why his son looked like he dreaded the conversation that had just started.

Oh well, he could figure that out later. "I see. Wait for a minute, I'm going to move somewhere more private." He got an okay and moved to his room on the ship.

Once the door was closed he sat down on his bed and continued with the conversation. "So, you're one of the future sons I've been hearing about I presume… that makes you Luffy, right?

"Yup, that's me, Pops." The boy responded happily which made him grin.

Whitebeard was happy too since he was finally getting to talk to Luffy. "And do you have a reason for this sudden chat, my child?"

"Mmhm! Ya see Marco was worried you were planning something that involved me and my brothers..." there was a pause and the Den Den got a gleam in its eyes, "and I think I can help." Whitebeard was definitely interested now. It would be easier for him if one of the boys actually wanted to go with him.

"Gurarara, I like the sound of that!" He chuckled, "Now how do you propose we do this, my son?" Whitebeard smiled cunningly.

"Well…" He could just hear the conniving tone in the boy's voice. Oh, his plan was basically assured now.

* * *

Marco was feeling all kinds of ominous things. He knew that Luffy asking for Pops' number was not a good thing. He had asked Law about it and the man wouldn't say a thing, just deflected the questions to something else. That had only worried the blond more.

He did not want his youngest brother plotting with Pops. Marco just knew nothing good would come of it. The only thing he didn't understand exactly is what Luffy actually wanted. Hence why he asked Law, the bastard. He's probably getting enjoyment out of this and laughing about his suffering.

Marco just had to hope it was nothing to bad… although anything involving planning with those two… The blond felt the foreboding feeling come back. Oh god he was so fucked, wasn't he? He buried his head in his hands. He was too old for this.

* * *

It's been about a week since Luffy spoke to Whitebeard. They planned for him to come to Dawn when the paper released the news on the Celestial Dragon coming to the island. If Luffy remembered right it was around a week after the paper was released that they arrived.

Pops said he had to check on his Islands in Paradise anyway so he'd be close enough to reach the island to pick them up. Plus, the Moby Dick was able to sail in the calm belt as well so getting to East Blue would be no sweat for him.

After that talk, his brothers scolded him for leaving without telling them. He's pretty sure they were worried about him.

For the whole week, they fell into the same old routine that Luffy remembered quite well. Hunting, eating, training, hunting, eating, sleeping and then repeat. Only this time Law had joined them. He still remembered the oldest raven's worried expression turn to surprise when Ace and Sabo took out one of their larger targets. He would have called him out on it but refrained since he enjoyed that they were all getting along with one another.

Law had also been sleeping in the treehouse with them along with his nakama, Bepo. Ace was the one who invited him to - surprisingly enough - once he realized that the other boy was a good person, or at least to people he liked he was. So, while Corazon still stayed at the hut with Dadan, Law and Bepo slept with them every night since Ace's invite.

Everything was going great and all four of them got along well enough. Luffy was thinking about this because of what had happened this morning. Ace asked him, Law, and Sabo to follow him. They did and he led them to a tree stump that had four empty sake cups on it and said he'd be right back. He had been smiling the entire time.

So, that's where they stood now with Luffy and Law giving each other knowing glances and Sabo just being flat out confused. When the blond asked what was going on they shrugged and told him to just wait for Ace to come back.

They had heard the bushes ruffle and saw said boy walking towards them with a large bottle of sake.

"Woah, did you take that from Dadan, Ace? Sabo asked, the surprise clear on his face.

Ace nodded and smiled while popping the cork off. "Did you know that we can become brothers if we exchange this cup of sake?" Law and Luffy grinned at that.

Sabo took Luffy's place this time. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

Ace nodded again and finished pouring the sake into the red cups. "When we become pirates, we might not all be on the same ship but our brotherhood will always be with us!" Ace lifted his cup and had a wide grin on his face. Law, Luffy, and Sabo had the same on theirs as they mirrored his action with the cups.

"Wherever we are, whatever we do, no matter what we'll always be bonded together. So, from now on we're brothers!"

"Brothers!" They echoed and toasted the cups and downed all of the sake in them at once.

Luffy knew he'd treasure this moment as much as he did the first time. When he took a glance at Law he could see the teen was pleased to be included and knew he'd treasure this as well. He saw that Ace and Sabo looked much the same. His grin got wider and he felt that everything would be okay as long as the four of them were together.


	6. Chapter 6: Nakama

**UPDATED!** I know you guys read this chapter already but I cut the chapter in half so you guys would know I've updated the story. I went back through it and re-did all of the chapters and some stuff has changed. I'd highly recommend going back and rereading the entire thing.

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **6,918

**Edit:** 6/30/19 - 4,212 - Second Half - Edited.

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN: **Random updates. Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Another week had passed until Luffy finally heard from Law that they located where Robin was in the East Blue. When she moved from the last place she was at to now is when they had managed to catch her location which is what Law figured would happen in the first place.

Luffy thought that it would've been fine to leave the island since everything would be okay with Law watching over the other two. He had already told the oldest to avoid High Town since he didn't want Sabo to run into his father. It was bad enough the last time it happened and he didn't want a repeat.

With everything seemingly taken care of, he was now standing at the edge of the island with Law beside him. The oldest brother - here - had the lovely task of telling the other two that Luffy was gone after the youngest had already left and was very far away from Dawn. He didn't want Sabo and Ace trying to come after him.

"So, how exactly are you planning to get there with no boat?" Law had been asking Luffy that all day and each time he just smirked saying he had it covered.

"Like this," Luffy cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "_ Sakana!" _Law blinked and then understood. He slapped his forehead, he really should've known.

At Luffy's call, the water started bubbling and a shadow appeared under the surface of the sea. Then something breached the top slowly and he was face to face with a giant sea king.

The large snake-like beast had black scales and gleaming red eyes, it looked sort of like a lizard crossed with a snake to him.

"Good boy." Luffy praised and put his hand out. The sea king lowered it's long neck and allowed the raven to pet it, purring under the attention which shocked the surgeon.

"Only you Lu-ya," Law said fondly while shaking his head with a knowing smile on his lips, which made Luffy grin widely.

He hopped onto the sea king after it lowered its neck so he could easily mount it. But before he could tell his friend to go he was stopped with a low 'Luffy-ya,' which made him turn to look at the teen.

Law had a very tight expression on his face. "You remember that you can only use your future body for ten minutes, yes?" Luffy nodded seriously, he did remember that.

"How are you going to get Robin-ya to come back with you?"

Luffy pulled his hat down. "I'm going to tell her."

"...Everything?" He asked slightly surprised.

"No." the boy shook his head, "Just enough so that she'll trust me and come with me."

"I see. And what about Brook-ya?"

Luffy put on a thinking face. "Well, I don't think he'd actually have a problem with it since he hasn't lost his shadow yet. The first time I asked him he accepted right away." Luffy laughed, "I think he actually joined the crew the fastest out of all of my nakama."

Law nodded his head and made a shooing motion with his hand and then turned away. Luffy figured he was going to tell Ace and Sabo that he was gone. He wondered what excuse the older raven would come up with. Ah, well not his problem. He had nakama to save and bring back with him.

He told Sakana to take him to Cocoyashi Village since Nami was first on his list of people to help. He hoped her mother was still alive and that Arlong hadn't attacked yet. He knew that the Fishman would be making his move soon thanks to his sea king friends. They had been informing him about the shark's movements. Now, Nami just had to wait for him to get there.

* * *

_-Cocoyashi Village, East Blue- Nami: 8_

"BELLEMERE!" Nami screamed along with her sister Nojiko. They ran to their adopted mother's side right when she had admitted to having children living with her. Her daughters.

Nami had to apologize for everything she had said before it was too late. "I'm sorry for saying that it would have been better to have been adopted by rich people! I'm happy as long as I'm here with you and Nojiko, Bellemere!" She wailed, clutching onto her mother in tears, her sister doing the same.

"Nami... Nojiko," her mother said softly, "remember that I'll always love you girls and I wouldn't give you up for anything in this world." She said while hugging them against her and then all too soon she shoved her daughters behind her, telling Genzo to take them.

Arlong was seething and Nami saw him approaching her mother from where Genzo was holding her and her sister. She was about to scream before suddenly feeling a gust of wind rush past her and Arlong was gone.

No, not gone. She squinted hard. It looked to her as if his body went flying, multiple trees broken like his body impacted them so hard that they snapped from the sheer pressure of force.

She looked towards her mother to see a tall figure. It appeared to be a man wearing a strawhat, his skin having a pink tint to it and steam coming from his body. His fist was still out from where she assumed he had punched the Fishman. Then suddenly he tipped his hat off his head - it flopped to his back being held there by a string - and spoke.

"Whew! I made it just in time." The man said and she could hear the relief clear in the person's voice.

Bellemere looked at the newcomer beside her with a wary expression, "Who are you?" She knew the man had just saved her life but why?

The stranger grinned at her. "Shishishi, I'm a friend!" He chuckled and she was a bit surprised at the sheer happiness in the kid's voice.

For some reason, Bellemere felt that she should trust this man and that he was a good person. Her days as a Marine told her that she should trust her gut and so she did. Before the conversation could go any farther she heard a grunt from in front of them.

She looked to see Arlong dragging himself back to them and he didn't look good. This made her realize that this strange man almost took out a Fishman with a single punch!

"Huh… I guess I held back too much!" The man beside her whined.

Bellemere gaped. The guy was holding back?!

"You puny human! You just got a lucky shot, don't think this is over!" Arlong shouted and Bellemere scoffed. Lucky shot her ass. The kid was so fast that she doubted he even saw him coming. She knew that she sure as hell didn't.

"Whatever you say Arlong." He shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway since I'm gonna kick your ass." The kid swore and sneered at the Fishman and Bellemere wondered what Arlong did to him.

The man disappeared again and within the next moment, the ground was cracked from the shark fishman's face being smashed into it. Arlong's body didn't even twitch and he was probably dead. The rest of the fishmen looked at their captain in shock but they weren't up for long since they were quickly knocked out by something...

As a Marine, Bellemere recognized that power. The kid had Conqueror's Haki… and in East Blue too. Now she was extremely confused since she would've known if someone of this caliber had been living in this blue.

Luffy rolled his shoulders and placed his hat back onto his head. He took one last look at Arlong's corpse and then turned away back towards the little Nami and Nojiko that were being held by a younger Genzo. Nami's mother was also standing there staring at him with awe and curiosity. Oh if only she knew.

"Just call the Marine's to take Arlong's body and clean up the rest of the crew. They won't be waking up for at least two days from now." He told them with a smile. Yeah, he might've gone a little bit overboard with his haki… oh well.

As Luffy started walking away he was stopped by a shout.

"Wait, Mister!" The little Nami yelled. Luffy smiled and turned around lowering himself to her level with his knees bent and his arms resting on his legs.

"Yeah?" He asked nicely.

"Thank you for saving us." The girl bowed with gratitude and when she looked up she smiled at the raven, "Who are you, mister?" She asked him with childish awe.

Luffy laughed and patted Nami on her head. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be King of The Pirates someday." He saw Nami's mother stiffen out of the corner of his eye, but he honestly didn't care. He wanted to talk to Nami since it had been years since he had spoken to her.

What with her having been dead and all.

"King of the Pirates!?" The girl tilted her head in surprised confusion, "You're a pirate?"

"Yeah I am, and one day I'll be the king. It would make me the freest man in the world." He told her with a longing smile. The girl looked really intrigued at that.

"So does that mean your crew will be free too, Luffy?" He nodded and her eyes were practically shining. But he had a different question to ask first.

"Do you have a dream?" He questioned Nami seriously. He could see Bellemere still watching him like a hawk and the time limit on his body was coming soon but he had to hear this.

Nami made a childlike thinking face and smiled up at him once she had an answer, "Mmhm! I want to draw a map of the whole world!" She told him with passion and Luffy beamed at her. Other people might see it as a silly dream spoken by a child but he saw it for what it really was. Her life goal.

"Nami, do you want to join my crew and sail with me on the ship of dreams?" He offered her.

The girl was shocked that this strong man would want her on his crew but she nodded enthusiastically and he laughed and patted her on the head again.

"Yosh! Then you'll be the navigator on my ship." He told her and she nodded seriously at him and at the role he had just given her. Luffy could already tell that she was going to study navigation like crazy assuming she wasn't already.

He stood suddenly and spoke one last time to his future crewmate.

"I'll be back in around ten years to pick you up, so be ready Nami!" She grinned at him and the raven took one last look at her before he vanished.

Nami looked up at the sky. She had ten years to get prepared before her captain came to get her and she was going to be ready. She looked over at her mom, determination clear on her features. She wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop her from this. She was going to sail with Monkey D. Luffy on his ship of dreams and make a map of the whole world.

* * *

_-On an Island, Near Cocoyashi Village- Robin: 18_

Robin was sitting on a bench in a park watching children run around and play with each other. She just caused another group associated with her to crash and burn. Now, she needed to find another one until the same thing inevitably happened to them. She couldn't escape her terrible destiny after all.

She startled when she felt the bench creak under another person's weight. She glanced to her left and saw a young man with a straw hat looking at her. But what caught her attention was _how _he was_looking _at her. It was a gaze filled with recognition, kindness, and warmth. The latter two she hadn't felt in years. Her senses told her to flee but she was pinned down by his gaze.

"Robin!" He said her name happily and like he'd known her for years and not mere seconds. She didn't sense anything bad coming off the stranger so she calmed herself and smiled politely back.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked with cold politeness but it didn't seem to titer the stranger at all and he beamed when she gave him attention.

"Shishishi, not yet but I know you." He said and she just looked at him weirdly.

"Hm, and what do you know?" She only asked just to see what the man would come up with.

The raven pulled only what she would call a thoughtful expression until his head started to steam. Then he snapped his fingers like he just found an answer. "I know that your name is Nico Robin," he put one finger down, "you were saved by Jaguar D. Saul and Aokiji when the Government razed Oraha with a Buster Call." Another finger down and Robin turned pale at that one wondering how this strange young man even knew that.

The man didn't seem to notice and just continued speaking about all of her personal details that no one knew but here like it was an everyday occurrence to be talking about her life.

"You want to learn all of the world's history, find the Rio Poneglyph and find out about the Void Century," another finger down and Robin was beyond shocked confusion now. There was no way this man could know about that. She had never told anyone about any of that.

The man looked up now and grinned widely at her. "And you want somewhere to belong." A whole hand down and he looked at her waiting for something.

"I-I never told anyone this… How do you know?" She whispered quietly and the man smiled sadly at her.

"You told me. In the future when you joined my crew and became my nakama." Her eyes widened into saucers. What he was suggesting… but how else would - _could _\- he know?

"What's your name?" Robin asked after she got her voice back. The raven lifted his hand to his straw hat and pushed it off his head.

"Monkey D. Luffy, The Pirate King." The man told her with a genuine smile and a voice that held no deceit.

The Pirate King?! He obviously means from the future… and he is a D as well. That family was known for miracles and shaking the world with their actions. Like Gol D. Roger and probably many D's before him that were covered up by the World Government.

"And you say I was apart of your crew?" Was this maybe the person Saul had said she would one day find? But a whole crew of people like that? Of people that would accept her… it sounded too good to be true.

"Mmhm! You were the crew's Archaeologist and I would've got you on my crew 10 years from now." The raven told her sweetly, kicking his feet that were hanging off the bench back and forth.

"So, why are you here now then, Luffy-san?" His face morphed into a serious expression at that question and he looked her straight in the eye.

"Because I can save you from your pain much earlier this time Robin." He said matter of factly and something she hadn't felt in a long time bloomed in her chest.

Hope. Hope that she would finally be saved from this constant aching pain. Until it was almost shattered when she had remembered her demons and the people that continue to haunt her.

"But the Government... you can't-"

Luffy cut her off real quick, "I can and I will. I can protect you from them, Robin. Now please tell me you'll join my crew and sail on my ship of dreams?" He practically pleaded with her and gave her puppy dog eyes.

Robin knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him. Not with an argument like that and not one she didn't even want to fight against.

Robin sighed and brushed her long hair behind her ears and gave him an exasperated but kind look, "Okay, I'll join your crew… Captain." She smiled for the first time since Luffy sat down on the bench.

"Yosh!" The raven shouted and pulled her up with him, "Now, we have another one of our nakama to free. Are you with me?" He looked back, his hand still gripping her's tight as if he was afraid she'd change her mind and leave at any moment.

Robin squeezed his hand back reassuringly and nodded slowly. Luffy removed his hat from his head with his free hand and placed it on her head. "Then let's go already, this body isn't going to hold for much longer. Shishishi."

Robin didn't understand what he meant but she hurried nonetheless. She knew she would find her place to belong by being with this strange man who would change her life.

* * *

_-The Florian Triangle, on the Grand Line- Brook: 78_

Luffy was sitting on top of Sakana's head with Robin settled next to him, hat still on her head. He told her about many of the future adventures the crew had and about Shanks and his strawhat's significance. She listened intently whenever he brought up something she did in the stories.

He was really happy that she decided to come with him this early! He already had one of his friends with him and another that he would pick up at the beginning of his journey. Things were going great and he was looking forward to seeing his musician again. Right now the sea king was just wandering through the fog while Luffy used his Observation Haki to locate the skeleton.

Found him!

"Just keep going straight, Sakana!" Luffy ordered his friend and the sea king sped up.

Robin was a silent presence at his side and he was thankful for that right now. He didn't want to talk since he was to busy thinking about getting Brook joining him again.

He started to see the shadow of a ship coming into view and he could hear low humming. He instantly recognized the humming to be Bink's Brew, although it had a sad tinge to it. They were almost next to the ship when his eyes met that of the skeleton's and he grinned wickedly. He ordered the sea king to come up right against the ship and to stay there. After that, he hopped on the deck with Robin beside him.

"Ah! Good afternoon." Brook greeted them with a cheery - somewhat startled - voice.

"Shishishi, hey Brook!" Luffy greeted the skeleton with a friendly wave.

If Brook had eyes they'd probably be wide at Luffy greeting him like an old friend. "How do you know my name?"

Luffy grinned at his question and was ready this time. "Humming Swordsman, Brook. You were apart of the Rumbar Pirates some fifty odd years ago. You met a whale named Laboon and left him at the Twin Capes with a promise of return." He figured that was enough and waited for the swordsman to get his wits back.

"How do you know all of that?" Brook asked in surprise more than anything.

"I know because I'm from the future and you were apart of my crew. You were the 9th member of the Strawhat Pirates and the Musician on my ship, and I would have picked you up in ten years from now." He stated matter of factly.

"Hm.. and what was my captain's name?" Luffy knew he was being tested. The man was a small time pirate from _before _Roger's era. Only someone that was around then or knew someone from the crew would know. But the crew all died out and he knew that. The only way for him to know was if Brook really did join up with him.

"Your captain's name was Yorki." Brook let out a small gasp.

Robin chuckled lowly, "Captain-san is telling the truth, Musician-san." The skeleton looked over at her. "He just went through the same thing with me."

Luffy laughed, "So Brook, whaddya say about joining my crew and fulfilling your promise to Laboon?"

Luffy could tell Brook was smiling and tears were coming out of his eye sockets. "Yes, I'd be delighted to sail with you and to fulfill a decades' old promise to a dear friend."

"Well, let's get out of here then."

"Ah right. But before that, would you please tell me your name, Captain-san?"

Robin looked to be trying to hold back her snickering while Luffy just flushed in slight embarrassment. "Oops, sorry. The name's Monkey D. Luffy, future King of The Pirates!" He announced proudly.

After that, they all hopped on Luffy's sea king and the raven looked to Brook. "Would you like to see Laboon now or do you want to wait until I've gathered the rest of the East Blue crew? Although keep in mind that you'd have to wait another ten years." The teen informed him.

Brook's face took on a wistful look and he shook his head while sighing slightly. "No, I'll wait until we've officially set sail, Luffy-san." The skeleton had already waited fifty years so he could bear to wait for another ten. Especially since he now has new nakama to share it with and help pass the time.

"Okay, if you're sure. Sakana set a course for Dawn Island!" Luffy looked behind him and saw Robin wearing a small content smile and Brook wearing a large grin while pulling out his violin and presumably getting ready to play.

Three nakama down, and seven to go. He couldn't wait to set sail and collect the rest of them.

* * *

_-Dawn Island, East Blue-_

"Remember guys, don't say anything about future stuff. The only other one who knows anything about it is Torao." They nodded their heads seriously at their now-tiny captain's reminder.

He had already briefed them on who knew what and the other people who came back with him which were his two oldest brothers. Luffy had only told them because it wouldn't affect _that _much. Putting Alabasta aside, and Brook as well since he was stuck in the Florian Triangle for years in the boy's old timeline. So it _basically _didn't do anything…

It's not like getting Robin this early would fuck up Alabasta too much, right? Eh, he'd figure it out somehow since he almost always did. People said he had the Devil's Luck for a reason.

They were heading to the treehouse first since it was early morning and his brothers would most likely still be asleep. Even Law had been sleeping better since Ace and Sabo found out how long - or little - the teen had been sleeping before. Just remembering them forcing Law to sleep made him want to laugh very hard.

He had missed them a lot since his trip took a good chunk of time and it was almost time for his Pops' to make his move. Which his crew was informed about as well. He wouldn't be surprised if Torao had told Cora-san about it too since it affected all of them. The only ones who wouldn't know were just Ace, Sabo, Bepo and then all the Whitebeard Pirates except the Captain himself.

Marco wouldn't know until it was too late and wouldn't be able to stop it at that point. Not that he really could've stopped it in the first place.

They reached the treehouse and an idea popped into Luffy's mind making him smirk evilly. His crew covered their ears fast which turned out to be a very smart decision on their part.

Luffy took a large breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. "GUYS I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP! WAKE _UP! _" He screamed and was pleased to hear the birds startle and fly away from trees miles out. But what really made him satisfied was the scrambling, groans, and curses that were coming from inside the treehouse.

"LUFFY!" They yelled back in what could only be considered exasperation. He laughed at them knowing that they weren't really _that _mad. They were probably happy that he was back which would shadow the anger they were feeling… right?

After only two minutes of waiting all three boys came down from the treehouse and he could tell from the looks on Ace and Sabo's faces that they were not happy. Well, he didn't tell them he was going to leave because they wouldn't have let him. He was only a seven-year-old kid to them.

Ace looked like he was about to chew him out for it when he noticed the people standing behind him.

"I-Is that a walking _s-skeleton _?! The raven screeched and his blond brother did the same once he noticed the abomination standing behind his little brother.

"Yohohoho~ I can talk too!"

Luffy then watched as both boys preceded to faint all while hearing Robin, Law, and Brook chuckling in the background at the scene before them.

He sighed… this was going to be so much fun to explain to his brothers.


	7. Chapter 7: LAST CHAPTER

**Rating: **PG-13.

**Warnings: **Swearing.

**Word Count: **948

**Pairings: **None.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN: **I regret to inform you that **this will be the final chapter** of **_A Different Future _**as I just can't continue with this story. I tried to just keep it on hiatus for awhile in hopes that I'd eventually get the urge to continue this but… it's a bad story and I'd rather start from scratch and have a good foundation for a new one instead of forcing this. When I first started writing this I was extremely new and now that I've been reading FF for over a year I feel I can do better than this and my other story, **_To Change Everything_**. I sincerely apologize since I said I'd never abandon a fic but I just can't do it.

/

The first thing Ace became aware of was the pounding in his head. He groaned and brought a hand to his head. He felt like it had collided with something hard.

The second thing he noticed was the voices quieting as he slowly came too. He could also hear someone else moaning beside him.

"Ace? Sabo?" He heard a loud voice ask. It sounded like Luffy. "Shishishi, you guys okay?"

He moved to sit up and slowly opened his eyes. "Unn… what happened?"

"Umm," Luffy sheepishly rubbed his head, "seeing one of my Nakama kind of freaked you and Sabo out. When you fainted your heads crashed into each other."

Well, that explained his headache and foggy memory.

He glanced over to where Sabo was laying beside him and his brother was also up and staring at the youngest. Ace could now see that they were in their base along with Law, Luffy, a young woman, and a… skeleton?!

He and Sabo let out manly shrieks of horror and grabbed onto each other. "Luffy!_ What is _**_that_**?!"

"Shishishi, that's Brook, the musician of my crew!" He informed them happily.

Ace could see Law and the dark-haired woman stifling laughter and said skeleton introducing himself again. Ace took this time to collect himself and he slowly released his hold on Sabo.

"Lu… who are these people and why are they here?" Sabo questioned immediately after they had calmed down.

Luffy frowned in confusion. "As I said, these are my crew members!" He exclaimed and pointed at the lady, "That's Robin, my arch...arci… um my history person, and that's Brook, my musician."

"Archeologist, Luffy." Robin helpfully chimed in.

Luffy nodded, "Right. That."

Ace exchanged glances with his blond brother who just offered an unhelpful shrug. Luffy has always been weird is the message he got.

He sighed into his hands, "Mmhm. And what are they doing here?"

Ace watched as his brother looked at them, then to Law, and then to his crewmates' before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Mmm, because I wanted to!" He said and then started talking to the others.

He repressed another sigh. Ace knew that was all he would be getting out of the youngest. And he could tell that the eldest wasn't going to elaborate on any of that either.

He missed the days where his life was relatively normal… But with just a quick look at his family, he knew that he wouldn't give them up for anything.

/

Sabo could say that he was a smart and observant person. He noticed the small details that someone like Ace would overlook. Like the significant glances that the oldest and youngest would share when something big happened and they thought he wasn't paying attention. Which is why he had noticed that his brothers were hiding something from them.

Something big.

He just had to figure out what Law and Luffy didn't want to tell them… and it seemed his crew was in on the secret.

It's not like he didn't trust his brothers, he knew they would take a bullet for him and vice versa. He just couldn't help but want to solve the puzzle in front of him.

Even if he didn't figure it out, he had a feeling that they would probably explain it to him someday. But if he happened to figure it out before then well… what could it possibly hurt?

/

Luffy was in the middle of talking to Brook and Robin when the News Coo's squawk cut him off.

He hopped up and grabbed the newspaper out of the bag and reached for one of the bird treats that they kept in the base and fed it to the Seagull.

They had a sort of agreement with the News Coos at this point. Since they rarely received treats for the hard work they accepted the snacks from them in replacement of money. It was a pretty good system.

Once Luffy got the paper he sat down and spread it flat in the circle they had all formed. With one glance at the front page, he immediately paled. He shared a look with Torao and he nodded.

They got up and he was about to jump from the treehouse while Law used room. He shared a look with Robin that said to watch his brothers and she nodded slightly.

He quickly caught up with Torao and they settled into the room he used to sleep in at the Dadan Hideout.

"...Luffy-ya-" Law started but he cut him off.

"Not now, Torao. Let's just focus on calling the Old Man." Luffy calmly exclaimed and started dialing the number into the transponder snail.

It wasn't quite an order so his brother frowned but let it go. For now.

**_Cahlick. _**"Hello?"

"Hey Pops, we gotta problem." Luffy got right to the point - no time for pleasantries - and the Den Den's curious face instantly changed into a serious one.

"What is it, son?"

Luffy and Law both grimaced. "The Celestial Dragon will be here within a week."

The Den Den's eyes narrowed. "Hm, I'm assuming it's time then."

Luffy glanced at Law to see if he was in agreement. He rolled his eyes - he knew the youngest would do it with or without his ok - but still gave a slight grunt in confirmation.

"...Yeah, it's time." He felt his lips quirk up a bit but couldn't bring himself to fully smile.

"I'll be there soon," Pops promised and hung up.

Luffy sighed in relief. They'd all be okay because nothing in the East Blue could stand up to the Whitebeards and that's what Luffy needs.

/

AN: Maybe ill come back to this someday and try to get to where I had planned out so far but it won't be for a long time. I really am sorry...


End file.
